3 words can mean so much or so little
by Rachel-fall
Summary: Everybody knew he was cheating on her even she did. Can she handle the stares and rumors or will she turn for help to a stage hand RYELLA.. Tropay, Troyella
1. Love and Hurt

Everybody knew that Troy was cheating on Gabriella, even her.  
He would miss dates and go missing in class for some periods. Most people knew who he would be with beside the occasional cheerleader. Sharpay Evans.   
They acted like they hated each other every day but kids had seen them sneak a kiss hear and there. But still with the constant rumors Gabriella ignored them and try to fake a smile every day and act like the perfect girl friend.  
After this had gone on for some time Gabriella was breaking down.  
She couldn't handle this anymore, the constant rumors the endless whispers were becoming to much for her.  
Almost every day she would skip one or two classes, most during free period or science, and hide out in the drama room and just want to be alone.  
" Why do I let myself be treated this way?" she said quietly.  
" Because your afraid that you don't know what to do with yourself when he's gone."  
She turned around in shock hearing another voice.  
She turned to see Ryan Evans, brother and sidekick of Sharpey Evans, sitting in the corner of the stage.  
" What are you doing here?" Gabriella feeling embarrassed to have been overheard.  
" I work here during free period, fixing up the costumes and sets"  
" How much have you heard?"  
" Not much" Ryan said a little embarrassed that he had been eavesdropping, " just this last part and then sometimes a few sobs, I try not to listen"  
By this time Gabriella's face had gone bright red knowing that she had been heard.  
" Don't worried I haven't told any one about you being here and I promise I won't."  
Ryan paused for a bit to see Gabriella wipe away her tears, this was the most they had spoken since she had started going to East High, she had always been nice to him though, not like the other kids who would usually make fun of him because of the way he dressed and always followed his sister everywhere.  
" I better go and leave you alone" Ryan finally said.  
"No! Please don't" Gabriella suddenly said when Ryan was walking away.  
" Can you please stay with me a little, I could really use the company." Ryan, a little bit shocked by the invite pulled up two chairs side by side and helped Gabriella from the stage floor onto a chair.  
" Thank you" She said as he gave her a glass of water  
" Are here because of Troy?" Ryan asked with Sympathy in his voice and a twinkle in his eyes.  
" Well yes and because of me" She said and looked down.  
" Wait why you?"  
"Because I am letting all this happen to me instead of just telling Troy I know that he is cheating on me and just break up with him. Instead I have to act every day like I don't know what is going on, fake a smile but get teard up on the inside."  
By this time tears starting to well up in her eyes again.  
Ryan sigh sadly.  
" I know its hard for you, what you are doing every day takes allot out of you, I get that. But you have to understand that no girl should let somebody treat her that way. You deserve someone way better than Troy and I hope you get that very soon."  
"I know!" Gabriella burst into tears. Ryan put his arms around her and she came closer to him and stayed like that sobbing until the bell rang.  
" Thank you for all the advise and help, I am glad you said something today" Gabriella said as she hugged him good bye.  
"It was no problem, just promise me that you won't let this go on for much longer"  
" I won't" She said and they both went their separate ways into their own groups.

" Are you ok?" Troy asked when his girlfriend came to sit at their lunch table. " You didn't come to free period".  
" Ohh I had to run home to get my report for Spanish" Gabriella said as she put her try down to sit next to her oh so hot jock boyfriend.  
As Gabriella sat down she looked over to see Ryan sitting with his sister which was not out of the ordinary but what was, was that Ryan was looking at her.  
She smiled and gave him a little wave and Ryan did the same.  
" Wait why did I just do that?" She though to herself.  
" Do I like Ryan?" She quickly shook it off and talked to the people on her table. Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Jason.  
The only person she could acually talk to was Taylor. Taylor was always nice to her but hadn't been really noticing her pain because she was a bit to caught up in her studies.  
Every now and again Gabriella would look at Ryan to find that he was looking back at her, she would quickly look away, smile and blush.

This went for nearly a month.  
Ryan and Gabriella would meet sometimes in the drama club and talk about things that were happening in their life's.  
Ryan told her how he hated to always be in Sharpay's shadow and how she would boss him around, send him out of the house a number of times and always make him do her homework because she was going out.  
Gabriella was sure that it was because of Troy that Ryan was sent out of the house for. She didn't want to say anything but knew that Ryan knew that too and he did.  
After their meeting they would continue with their regular life's.

One morning when Gabriella was having a particularly bad day after Troy had stood her up yet again she went down the stairs to see her mom holding a whole bunch of flowers and reading the card on them.  
" Wow mom who are they from?" Gabriella asked still waking up.  
" I don't know but they're for you!"  
Gabriella ran down the stairs to read the card.  
" To the fairest of them all, hope this will help melt all your troubles away. Love XXXX your secret admire"  
Gabriella now wide awake read the card over and over, she was now wide awake.  
" Do you know who they are from?" her mom asked.  
" I have an idea" Gabriella said as she gave her mom a quick kiss, placed the flowers on a table and headed out for the school bus.  
" Is probably Troy saying sorry for last night, and it fits 4 ex's as in Troy"  
She thought to herself as she climbed into the school bus.  
Troy didn't take the bus to school so she usually ended up sitting alone or next to Taylor, but she was out sick today.  
The bus stopped and in came the most unlikely person to walk into the school bus. Ryan!  
He is the type of person who drives to school.  
He sat down next to Gabriella who was still surprised.  
" How come you are taking the bus?" She asked  
" Sharpay drove off without me, I guess I got her mad over something I said or did"  
" What could you possibly have done?" Gabriella asked feeling suddenly her hand touch his, she jumped a little but felt very relaxed as they touched again.  
Ryan blushed, " I just asked her where she had been last night, she said it was non of my business and we got into a little fight."  
"Awww that's horrible, if you need a ride home today my mom is picking me up."  
A smile covered Ryan's face  
" that be great thanks. Your in an awfully good mood this morning, what happened?"  
" I got some flowers today from a secret admirer and it just made my day" Gabriella said picturing the flowers in her head.  
" Really that's great" Ryan said with a cheeky grin  
" do you have any idea who they are from?"  
" I think they are from Troy, it said on the card 4 x's and his name has 4 letters, so I am thinking he is saying sorry for missing our date last night. Who knows maybe things are getting better"  
Ryan's smile faded.  
" Are you ok?" Gabriella asked when she saw Ryan's face.  
" The thing is that.. " he said but was cut of by Gabriella  
" we're here, I am going to run and find Troy before class starts"  
Ryan looked sad and started to walk out.  
" Oh and Ryan, I'll see you later ok?" She said and ran off.  
Ryan strolled off thinking he should've told her.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" Gabriella shouted as she hugged her wonderful boyfriend and gave him a big romantic kiss.  
" Wow.. To which do I own this honor!" Troy said after breaking away from Gabby.  
" Thank you so much for the flowers and don't worrie I am not mad at you about last night"  
Troy looked a little puzzled,  
" aww I am glad you liked them, I just felt so bad about last night, my dad made me do a few runs because I missed practice"  
Gabriella just smiled loving her boyfriend as he pulled her into another romantic kiss pushing her up against his locker.  
She was so happy and thinking that maybe he was seeing how badly he treated her and wanted to start over.  
Ryan Evans on the other hand knew that Troy wansent like that,  
he didn't want just one girl, he knew he wasn't at practice yesterday and he knew that he didn't send her those flowers.  
He just hoped that Gabriella wouldn't have to find out all of those things the hard way.

A few months past by and Gabriella felt that everything was getting better.  
She felt as if Troy was spending more time with her and that all was well in the world.  
She didn't skip classes any more but would still talk to Ryan, not as much as she would like to but  
**"Wait do I want to spend time with Ryan?"** she thought.  
Troy's birthday was coming up and she didn't want to think Ryan.  
She only wanted to focus on Troy's present.  
" Hey wait up"  
Gabriella heard as she was walking down the halls to meet up with Troy after practice so she was pretty much alone in the halls.  
Gabriella turned around to see a figure running after her. As the figure came closer she could make out that it was Ryan.  
" Hey what are you doing here still" she asked as he made a stop next to her.  
" I really need to talk to you about Troy" Ryan said almost out of breath.  
" He's really changed Ryan, isn't that great?"  
"Gabby I don't think you should trust him, I... I don't think he has changed"  
"WHAT! Why would you say such a thing" Gabriella said taking a step back.  
"Please just trust me on this Gabriella, I don't want to see you get hurt, he.. he is still cheating on you"  
" Why should I listen to you, you don't know nothing about Troy, you just want us to break up so you can have him you big homo. Stay away from me"  
and with that Gabriella ran down the halls as Ryan watched after her in shock at what she had said. But instead of running after her he just slowly turned away and went home.  
Gabriella went to wait out side the gym.  
She sat down and started crying.  
**"Why should I believe anything Ryan says, he's just jealous"  
**she thought, she felt bad though about being so mad at him he was just trying to help  
**" well he should've kept his mouth shut and just be happy for me"  
**Gabriella stood up and wiped her tears away as the door opened and wild wildcat came running and screaming out the door.  
"What team, WILDCATS, What team, Wildcats, What team, Wildcats, Wildcats get your head in the game"  
She heard Chad yell out followed by Troy coming out of the door. Troy quickly saw Gabriella, taking her into his arms and swinging her around before giving her a loving kiss.  
" Happy Birthday Boyfriend"  
Gabriella said softly as Troy put her down and took her hand.  
" Thanks babe" he said and pulling her hand up to kiss it softly.  
" So what are you doing tonight" Gabriella said giving him a little wink.  
"Oh Damn, I completely forgot about that!" Troy said slamming his hand onto his forehead   
" My parents are taking me out for dinner, family night."  
"Ohh" Gabriella said looking down.  
" I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow night, we can have diner at our favorite little Italian pizza and then have a walk in the park"  
" I'd love that" Gabriella said lifting her face up now with a big smile.  
"I have to take a shower now babe, I'll call you tonight ok" Troy said and gave Gabby a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Love you" Gabriella shouted as Troy ran to catch up with his friends.  
" Love you too" He shouted back and with that Gabriella went home to rap his birthday present.  
She had gotten him a crystal ball with their prom picture inside and if he pushed play " Start of something new" would start playing.

"I'm going out tonight Ryan don't wait up"  
Sharpay yelled as she was leaving.  
"Where are you going?"  
Ryan asked as he ran down the stairs to catch up with his sister  
" You have been going out for the last 2 weeks every night"  
" That is non of your business Ryan!" Sharpay snapped "  
Mom and Dad are out on a business trip for the next 2 weeks and unlike you I have a life"  
"Fine"  
Ryan said and rolled his eyes and headed back upstairs and  
slammed his doors just as Sharpay slammed the front door.

"Mom, I'm going out I might be late so don't wait up for me" Gabriella yelled from downstairs as she went outside.  
" Wait hunny" she heard her mom call,  
" I am going to work tonight so I wont be back till morning"  
Gabriella nodded and kissed her mom on the cheek before running out.  
She had just called Mr. Bolton to see if they had already left, he said that they were just leaving but he'd leave the door unlocked so she could leave the present for Troy there.  
She made her way over to his house it was such a nice night she didn't bother getting a coat and just wore some sandals.  
She made her way to his door steps and just like Mr. Bolton said the door was unlocked.  
She put her keys on the table and headed to Troy's room. There was somebody in there.  
She opened the door slowly.  
The crystal ball with their picture fell to the ground and scattered all around her feet.  
There were two loud screams , it was Sharpay's and Troy's.  
"What the hell?" Troy said and he turned around to see Gabriella's face tears running down her cheeks.  
"Oh my god" Sharpay said and quickly covered her naked body with Troy's sheet.  
"Troy how..."   
Gabriella whispered just high enough for Troy to catch it before she ran crying out the door forgetting her keys.  
She ran as fast as she could,  
her head was spinning so fast that Gabriella didn't know where she would go.  
Her feet finally took her to the school were she knew she would be the only one there,  
nobody was there on a Saturday just the school guard and the janitor.  
Gabriella managed to sneak past those too and into the auditorium where she sat at her usual space knowing she could not go home because that would be the first place that Troy would look for her.  
" Why oh why did I think he changed, he has been sleeping with...! I can't even say it"  
She kept mumbling to her self between sobs.  
"With Sharpay" She heard another voice behind her.  
"Ryan what are you doing here, its Saturday"  
Ryan came out from behind the curtains.  
" Well Sharpay was going out and I figured I finish up some work around here"  
When Gabriella heard Sharpays name she broke out a new set of tears.  
"Ohh damn I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."  
"It's ok" Gabriella said trying to wipe away tears.  
"Why are you even talking to me? I was so horrible to you and said mean things that you don't deserve and all you were trying to do was protect me from Troy"  
" People all make mistakes"  
Ryan said and sat down next to Gabriella up against the wall  
" You heard something you didn't want to believe and were mad, but now you believe me"  
" Yes I do. Thank you so much Ryan"  
She threw her arms around Ryan's neck hugging him for a little while before looking into his beautiful blue eyes, they gently moved closer to each other, they could feel each other breaths before their lips touching.  
They were both very surprised but neither of them backed away. Ryan depend the kiss and Gabriella did not refuse. They finally had to come out for air. Ryan placed a few kisses down her neck. She pulled his head up and kissed him softly before laying on his shoulder.  
"Do you want go get a coffee and try and forget about life"  
Ryan asked before kissed the top of her head.  
"Do you mind if we do it tomorrow, I don't want to go out right now, just head home"  
"No problem" Ryan said and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
Gabriella stood up and started to look for her keys.  
" Damn I must've left them at Troy's place, I can't go back there and nobody is home."  
"Uhhmm... you can stay at my place if you want to, nobody is home"  
"I'd like that" Gabriella said and blushed"  
Ryan stood up and lead her to his car.  
" Are you sure it's ok if I stay the night" Gabriella asked as the car started.  
" I am positive, but if you want I can get your keys"  
" How are you going to do that, I don't want you to get involved"  
"Hey Sharpay's my sister, that means I already am"  
Gabriella gave him a little nod before reaching over and gave him a kiss.


	2. Hold me tonight

They arrived at Troy's house and Ryan asked Gabriella to wait in the car.  
Ryan went up to the door and knocked loudly until Troy answered the door in only a shirt and boxers.  
" What do you want Evens, I'm a little busy"  
" Yeah with my sister, I just came over to get Gabriella's keys and I'll be on my way"  
Troy gave him a weird look before going inside. He came out with a keychain with a little heart on it  
"What that little crybaby come crawling to you" Troy said as he  
tossed it too Ryan.  
Ryan tightened his fist trying not to fight back. "Well if someone  
would actually think about other peoples feelings then I wouldn't be here.  
"She is so boring that I can't get anything from her other than a few knocks"  
Troy said and nudged Ryan thinking he would find it funny. Instead he just raised  
his fist and punched Troy straight in the eye. Troy fell back but managed  
to keep his balance. "Fuck what did you do that for I was only joking"  
Troy said rubbing his eye. "Nobody talks about Gabriella like that"  
Ryan said holding his fist.  
"Ohh does little Ryan have a crush on Gabby. Let me tell you something homo you know she'll just forgive me and then forget you"  
Ryan raised his fist again but Troy caught it and swung his fist at Ryan's jaw.  
Before Ryan could do anything Troy kicked  
him straight in the chest so that Ryan fell out into the steps. As Ryan was about  
to stand back up he heard Troy slam the door in his face. Ryan rubbed his chest  
and jaw and went back to the car.  
Gabriella jumped out of the car and ran to Ryan.  
"Oh my good are you ok, do you want to go to the hospital?"  
"I'm fine. I got your keys"  
Ryan gave her the keys and Gabriella hugged him  
"och".  
"Ohh sorry I didn't mean to.." Gabriella said backing up. "It's ok" Ryan said and gave her a light kiss.  
They both went into the car and started driving to Gabriella's house.  
" What did Troy say?" Gabriella finally asked  
"He was just being a jerk, a really big jerk with a big ego" Ryan said still mad  
at what Troy had told him about Gabby.  
They arrived at Gabriella's house just a few minuets later.  
"Hey Ryan?"  
"Yeah" He said turning the car off.  
"Will you stay the night, I really don't want to be alone"  
Ryan moved in closer, close enough so that their noses touched, they both closed  
their eyes. "I'd love to" he said and gave her a kiss.

"So what do you think?" Gabriella said as they entered her room.  
"Pretty good actually" Ryan said as he walked in the room.  
"Ryan I am really sorry about Troy and that you are now involved." Gabriella put her hands on her face as tears started to well up in her eyes.  
"Its ok, really, Gabriella. He hurt you and I don't want to see it happen again." Ryan pulled her into his arms.  
Gabriella heard a gasp as she touched his chest, she tried to pull away but Ryan held her close.  
"It's ok, it's a good kind of pain" he said and kissed her forehead.  
They stayed like this for a few minuets until Gabby let out a yawn.  
"Come on lets get you to bed" Ryan said and helped her to her bed.  
"Good night" he said and gave her a quick peck on the lips before sitting down in her sofa to rest.  
"Ryan?" Gabriella said and sat up in her bed.  
"Yes"  
"Can you just… Hold me tonight"  
Ryan stood up not saying anything and made his way to her bed, laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. The only thing that was said after that was a very low "Thank you" from Gabriella as she soon dozed to sleep.  
Ryan didn't fall asleep for the next few hours but instead just watched her sleep, gently stroking her hair before slowly falling asleep himself.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer I promise.  
Changed maybe a few words in this story.  
Lots of love and thank you for reading   
xx 3**


	3. Forgive me?

The next morning Gabriella woke up with the sun in her eyes.  
She looked around a little her head still a little bit  
dizzy from last night but soon  
noticed Ryan next to her still holding her tightly.  
She say his beautiful peaceful face, the hair gently laying across his face.  
He was so innocent and quiet.  
Gabriella couldn't do anything except look at him  
sleep and snuggling against him.  
"Hello Beautiful" Ryan said still with his eyes closed  
"I thought you were asleep" Gabriella said and gave  
him a quick kiss on the lips but Ryan quickly grabbed her neck to  
get a deeper good morning kiss.  
"I was, but I felt you watching be with those beautiful  
eyes of yours and couldn't help but want to wake up and see them again."  
He said as he pulled away from the kiss and  
finally opening his gorgeous blue eyes.  
"I have to go" Ryan said after a few minuets of comfortable silence.  
"Sharpay is going to be wondering where  
I am and not to mention she is going to  
kill me for hitting Troy"  
he started to release Gabriella to go find his jacket.  
"That's ok" Gabriella said and sat up herself.  
" I'm really sorry again for getting you into this  
whole thing and getting you in trouble with your sister."  
"Me in trouble with Sharpay is nothing new!"  
Ryan said and took Gabriella's hand and kissed it lightly.  
" And I wouldn't want to have to watch another second as my sister walks all over you."  
Ryan had to be the sweetest guy she had ever met.  
She didn't know anybody who was so caring.  
They finally went down after finding his jacket.  
"So I'll see you at the coffee house in an hour?"  
Ryan asked as he was about to go out the door.  
"I'll be there, promise, just don't let Sharpay kill  
you to much other wise I wouldn't be able to do this"  
Gabriella said as she pulled Ryan's collar and kissed him passionately.  
Ryan was surprised but didn't back away quickly deepening the kiss and pushing her lightly against the wall, but watched that she didn't get hurt.  
"Ok you have to go" Gabriella said trying to catch her breath.  
"How about I just stay here"  
"Come on big boy out you go" Gabriella sayd and with that  
she pushed him out the door blowing him a kiss to show  
that she was not mad.  
He grabbed the kiss and put it on his heart before turning  
around and getting into the car.  
"Wow he is something" Gabriella thought as she closed the door.  
She was half way up her stairs when she heard the door bell ring.  
"I told you no more kisses until later" Gabriella yelled as  
she ran down the stairs to open the door.  
"What you miss me alrea..." Gabriella froze when she  
say who was at the door.  
"Troy... Wh... What are you doing here?"

(Gabriella underlined & Troy **bold**)  
**"Hey"** Is all he said.  
"What do you want?" Gabriella said her head spinning a  
million miles an hour.  
**"We need to talk, can I come in"** Troy didn't even  
wait for an answer before walking by Gabby and into the house.  
Gabriella closed the door and turned to face Troy.  
**"Gabby first of all I am really sorry"**  
"Then why did you do it, Troy you cheated on me, you  
lied to me and now you just come back and think I am  
going to forgive you. I'm sorry but I'm trying to forget  
about this and I am kinda going out with Ryan."  
**"I know about Ryan"** Troy said with a sad look on his  
face as he looked at the floor.  
** "I saw you guy when you came out of the car, but if you  
give me another chance I know I can make it up to you."**  
Gabriella crossed her hands.  
" Then why did you lie to me about going out with you parents?"  
**"I didn't lie, I was going to go out with them but I got  
such a cold and had to stay home, my parents already booked  
a table so they didn't want to waste that and when out."**  
"Then tell me Troy, WHY did you sleep with Sharpay?"  
**"I didn't mean to. I mean that I took so much of cough  
medicine that I wasn't thinking right, Sharpay came over  
to get something from our project for English. She came  
on to me. I was all drugged up, I couldn't do anything,  
Gabriella please believe me. I could never hurt you Gabby. I love you"  
**Gabriella's heart stopped. He had never said the "L" world to her.  
"Troy you hurt me and I don't know if I can forgive you"  
**" Gabriella it was an accident, I never meant it and it  
will never happen again!"  
**"Troy I..."  
**" Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone"  
**Gabriella didn't say anything.  
**" I thought so" ** and with that Troy pulled her up against him and kissed her as romantically as he knew how. Gabriella didn't stop him 'cause she knew or she thought she loved him back and that he would change.  
"Promise me that you won't hurt me again, I can't live through that pain again."  Gabriella said as she pulled away from the kiss.  
**"I promise, I even got you something to show you how much I love you."  
**Troy pulled out a box, he slowly opened it so Gabriella could see two rings.  
**"Now before you get the wrong idea I want to tell you that  
these are promise rings. It mean that now everybody  
knows who we belong to."  
**Troy slowly took one out and placed it on Gabriella's   
finger, it fit perfectly.  
" Their beautiful, Thank you Troy.. and I forgive you"  Gabriella  
said before pulling him into a deep kiss which lasted about  
5 minuets that left them breath less.  
  
They spent the whole day together, Troy did all he  
could to make Gabby happy. He took her to the  
park and bought her ice cream, he took her to the  
beach and had a pick nick there. How could Gabriella   
not fall for such a sweet guy.  
But through out the day Gabriella felt as she forgotten  
something or was it someone. ?


End file.
